simgmfandomcom-20200214-history
Mash Time
This is the thrid episode of the third season of SIMGM's Glee spoofs and the tenth episode overall. It aired on April 3rd 2012 Plot The episode begins in the McKinley High auditorium, with Rachel asking Artie, Ms. Pillsbury, and Coach Beiste if the musical number she just reahearsed with Blaine for Chicago was good. Artie says it was horrible and lacked passion, then asks them if they have ever had sex. Rachel and Blaine protest, but Artie tells them that he is the director and therefore they must listen to them, so they cave in and tell him they will have sex. Later, Blaine is at the Lima Bean with Sebastian, who flirts with him in a not-so-subtle way. Kurt then arrives, and he and Sebastian trade insults before Kurt leaves with Blaine. Sebastian tells Kurt that Blaine will come to him eventually, but Kurt tells him to watch out. Rachel calls the girls (minus Sugar) together for a meeting. She tells them that she and Finn are considering having sex, and that she wants some advice. Quinn tells her not to do it, and to actually take her advice this time. Santana agrees with Quinn, telling Rachel not to do it, especially with Finn. Brittany then tells everyone about the time she and Santana wanted to lose their virginities to each other, and how Santana fainted when she took her top off. Rachel tells the girls that she and Finn almost had sex the previous night, until she found out that he forgot she was a vegan and fed her real meat, thus cauding her to spend the rest of the evening throwing up in the bathroom. Tina then tells her that she should have sex with Finn, telling her there is no better way to show your love for someone. Rachel agrees and leaves, leaving the others angry with Tina. The girls (minus Rachel) perform the Cell Block Tango on opening night of the school musical. Later that evening at Finn's house, Finn tells Rachel that his life is ruined because he will never get into college. Rachel offers him pity sex to cheer him, which he agrees to. The two of them are then interrupted by Santana, Quinn, and Brittany, who demand that Rachel leave in order to save her virginity.She does so, and Finn is upset with the others. Meanwhile, Kurt and Blaine are cuddling on Blaine's bed, happy that they have decided to wait, with Blaine saying that they would have been doing it for all the wrong reasons. They say that they love each other, then the lights suddenly go out. Blaine is confused, so Kurt explains that the producers forgot to pay the light bill again. At the next Troubletones rehearsal, the group is rehearsing for the annual mash-up competition. The girls trash-talk the New Directions, until Shelby tells them they need to be more friendly, especially Santana. She tells her to apologize to Finn for calling him "Boy-titties", which she reluctantly agrees to do after Brittany annoys her into doing so. Later, Santana apologizes to Finn and Rory in the hallway, but rather than apologizing for the mean names, usues her apologies as insults instead. As she is walking away, Finn calls down the hall and asks her when she is going to come out to everyone and admit that she is in love with Brittany. Kurt overhears this, and tells Finn that even though Santana insulted him, none of the things she said were true and that he had no right to out her the way he did. Quinn visits Shelby's apartment and tries to see Beth, but Shelby confronts her about the thing she's been doing to make the authorities take Beth away from her. They both admit that they both think this storyline is stupid. Meanwhile, Brittany is in Sue's office. She tells her that she wants revenge because of the video outing Santana, and reveals she has come up with a plan to get it. The Troubletones perform Paparazzi/Stand By Me in the auditorium. Afterwards, Finn tells Santana she did a good job, but she interrupts and says that thaks to him, everyone knows her secret. She then beats him up. Later, Finn, with a broken leg and several scars, is sitting on the couch. Kurt syas he warned him about this, but Finn ignores him and turns on the TV. He watches Sue's Corner, which is having a special segment on douchebags, more specifically, himself. She airs a clip of him skipping around naked while singing Don't Stop Believing. Sue then thanks Brittany, the new class president, for helping her, and Brittany ends the episode with the line "No one messes with my bitch. No one. Unicorn." Cast Sim Cast Voice Cast Songs *'Funny Honey' (Cut) from the musical Chicago. Sung by Rachel Berry and Shelby Corcoran *'Paparazzi/Stand By Me' by Lady Gaga/Ben E King. Sung by The Troubletones. *'Cell Block Tango' from the musical Chicago. Sung by the New Directions Girls (except Rachel) & the Troubletones. Trivia *This episode marks the first song mashup of season 3: Paparazzi/Stand By Me *''Funny Honey ''was cut from the episode due to time. Videos thumb|300px|left|Glee Spoof Mash Time Sneak Peek Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes